starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
New Republic era
New Republic eraen foregår mellem 5 ABY (et år efter Slaget om Endor) og 25 ABY (Yuuzhan Vong Krigen). New Republic era 5 ABY *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Rebel Agent'' *''Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' 6 ABY *''Missed Chance'' *''The Bounty Hunters'' 6.5 ABY *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' 7 ABY *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' 7.5 ABY *''X-wing: Solo Command'' 8 ABY *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''First Contact'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' 9 ABY *''Mission to Zila'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy: Heir to the Empire'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy: Heir to the Empire (tegneserie)'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy: Dark Force Rising'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy: Dark Force Rising (tegneserie)'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy: The Last Command'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy: The Last Command (tegneserie)'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' 10 ABY *''Galactic Battlegrounds *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Boba Fett: Death, Lies, and Treachery'' *''Boba Fett: Man with a Mission'' *''Dark Empire II'' 11 ABY *''The Bounty Hunters'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''I, Jedi'' *''The Jedi Academy Trilogy: Jedi Search'' *''The Jedi Academy Trilogy: Dark Apprentice'' *''The Jedi Academy Trilogy: Champions of the Force'' 12 ABY *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' 13 ABY *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' 14 ABY *''Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The Crystal Star'' 16 ABY *''The Black Fleet Crisis Trilogy: Before the Storm'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis Trilogy: Shield of Lies'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis Trilogy: Tyrant's Test'' 17 ABY *''The New Rebellion'' *''Two for One'' 18 ABY *''The Corellian Trilogy: Ambush at Corellia'' *''The Corellian Trilogy: Assault at Selonia'' *''The Corellian Trilogy: Showdown at Centerpoint'' 19 ABY *''The Hand of Thrawn Duology: Specter of the Past'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duology: Vision of the Future'' 20 ABY *''Union'' 21 ABY *''Judge's Call'' *''Fool's Bargain'' 22 ABY * Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe * Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World * Junior Jedi Knights: Promises * Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest * Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress * Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Survivor's Quest'' 23 ABY *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' * Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force * Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy * Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones * Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers * Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight * Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege * Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan 24 ABY * Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance * Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur * Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty * Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague * Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell * Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City * Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef *''The Crystal'' Category:Eraer